The writer went too far!
by shadowwing1994
Summary: the three girls kidnap the writer, shun and fabia. read it if you are annoyed about what's happening in the show.


I got really angry about what's going on with the show, and the idea came to my mind. Hope you'll like it, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**The writer went too far!**

He opened his eyes slowly, the sounds and lights around him helped in the process. After blinking once or twice, his vision became clear; he was in, what looked like, an old house, you could tell from the cracks on its walls.

Blue and red lights flashed outside the house, and sounds of many, many people were heard as well, saying stuff unclear for him at the moment.

He tried to move his hands, but he discovered he's tied up in his place with ropes that went around his body, as if he was a mommy!

"What's going on here? Where am I?" he asked without expecting anyone to answer.

"Quite! They'll hear you!" a girlish voice spoke. It came from his left; he tried to move his head to the direction of the sound. Strands of navy hair were seen at first, followed by a face familiar to him; Fabia!

How couldn't he know who she was, and he's the writer of her show!

"You're Fabia sheen! What are you doing here?" again, he screamed his question out. Fabia rolled her eyes, if she could move; her hand would have hit his face.

"Great! Who waked him up?" a third voice came, this time it was a guy. He moved his head again, but this time to the right. He saw another one of _**his**_ characters; shun!

"You're SHUN KAZAMI," he screamed again.

"Congratulations to you, you might wanna fix your glasses," shun said with his sarcasm tone. He ignored shun's comment, and switched his sight to his surroundings again.

"How did I get here? And where's here?" he asked with a shaky tone.

"How many times I have to tell you, SHUT UP!" Fabia yelled at him, "_They_ brought you here, and _they_ took us too. We are trying to think of a way out, before _they_ return, so be quite." She continued, but he still didn't understand who _they_ are.

The sound of the door being opened stopped their conversation, three silhouettes walked in. They turned their faces towards the door and saw who came in, both faces of Shun and Fabia turned pale, as if they had seen a ghost, but the face of the man sitting with them, changed to a happier one as he recognized the people who came in.

"Runo, Alice, Julie! I'm so happy to see you! Get us out of here," he said with happiness in his voice, shun gave a sigh, and mumbled something like, "poor guy," under his breath.

Runo and Alice came closer to the three chairs, which their friends were in, while Julie sat her self down on a near couch.

"Of course we'll let you out," Runo started, but the evil grin on her face brought shivers down the man's spine.

"After answering some questions," Alice continued Runo's statement.

"Why aren't they helping us?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Because," Fabia started with her soft voice, "THEY ARE THE ONES WHO KIDNAPPED US," she completed her answer with a shout.

"No, Alice will never do this; I believe Runo will, but Alice, no,"

Alice smiled her usual smile, and put a hand on his shoulder, "listen, you made me sweet, lovable and polite, but this is about to change." The smile disappeared, and was replaced with a freaky smile, "You and Miss Fabia here, are trying to get me away from MY shun, I mean why make me fall in love with him in the first season if you're gonna replace me? Isn't right, miss: I have a crush on Shun." She let it out like she was a lion getting ready to eat it's pray.

"She's right," shun said.

"Hey, it's not my fault, he writes the script." Fabia said getting herself out, "Now Fabia, we're friends why are you blaming me!" he said with an innocent tone.

"Because it's your fault," Runo answered for Fabia, "speaking of romance, how come you never finished a romantic moment between me and Dan?" she completed.

"I tried, but each time I want to put some romance in, my hand can't complete it, I tend to turn it to something funny," was his reply.

"Something funny, huh? I'll show you what's funny: your face when it receives some of my hits, you famous writer!" Runo's hand was ready to hit.

"Please, I have a wife and children," the writer pleaded.

"No, you don't," Shun's sound came from the back, he really didn't have any job to do here, but Alice wanted to kidnap him as well after she read that he "might have feelings for Fabia" in his profile .

"True, but I want to. I have a career," he pleaded again.

"We are your career and your career is angry," Runo answered his pleading with a cold tone.

"That's right, why neither I nor Runo appeared in your stupid third part?" Alice asked again, while holding a gun in her hand, she put it on his forehead in a threatening way.

"Alice from where you got this gun?" shun asked the girl, who used, to be sweet. "From a gangster down the street," was her simple answer.

"There's an episode called "The revenge of Runo" so you'll appear." He said to Runo, his fear doubled after he saw the gun.

"And me?" Alice asked.

"I have to look at the…the…Script again, ya…the script," he answered after a while of searching in his mind.

"Of course, the script. So, I'll not appear!"

"Maybe,"

Shun got bored a little from seeing Runo and Alice torture their show writer, and felt the whole thing unnecessary; after all what could they do? As for him, the writer made him a main character for three seasons, so that he had nothing to complain about. After getting tired of trying to escape, he took a look around him to see Julie sitting on a couch doing her nails,

"Julie, why are you here?" he asked.

"I only helped the girls get you guys because it was fun to break into your houses. I have nothing to say to the writer, I appeared in all seasons and I'm still with Billy, yay." Julie clapped her hands together as a sign of happiness, shun only sighed.

* * *

Dan got out of his mom's car quickly, and ran towards Marucho, who had his eyes set on the old house before them. The place was full with photographers, policemen and reporters. He heard stuff like, "Runo, Julie and Alice.", "Kidnapped.", "the show writer, Fabia" and "How could they kidnap shun? He's my favorite!" as he passed next to a female reporter.

"Is it true? Did the girls kidnap Shun, Fabia and the writer?" he asked him while he was still trying to breathe in.

"Yes. Look at all the police men here! They all came for them, plus the Nathian warriors are ready to attack and save Fabia!" Marucho said pointing at a punch of them being calmed down by a policeman.

Dan left Marucho and went to talk with the sheriff, "Sir, what are you planning on doing to get them out of there?" the sheriff turned to face him and nearly jumped when he saw him!

"You're Dan Kuso! My kids love your show!"

"Thanks. But, we can't do the show without the girls!"

"Sorry to say the show will be delayed, as soon as we get the hostages out, we'll arrest the girls," the sheriff answered.

"Wait a second, no one will arrest my Runo, give me that!" he said and took the speaker from the sheriff's hand.

"Ronnie, honey, let's forget about the situation, and let the nice writer, shun and Fabia out of there!" they waited for a second until Runo's reply came.

"Dan, first: the writer is not nice! Second: the only reason why you're not here tied up with them is that you have bodyguards around you 24/7, so shut up mister 'you're so weak to battle'!"

"I changed my mind, get her!" Dan said back to the sheriff and got back to where Marucho was.

The sheriff gave his orders to the policemen, and in a matter of thirty minutes the writer along with the others were safe and out, and the girls…

"Hey, watch it!" Runo shouted at the policeman, who was trying to get her in the police car.

"I did nothing, they made me do it. Let me go! I have an appointment at the beauty shop!" Julie said to no on in particular.

"Julie, your hair is not the most important thing right now!" Runo said from inside the car.

"But, I want to do my nails too, I'm innocent!" Julie said in a high pitched voice.

"Just get in the car," Alice said, while a policeman was saying her rights.

"Alice, that was stupid! Don't do that again, and no more dealing with gangsters! One more thing: I hope I'll end up with you," Shun said to Alice as the car was about to drive. Alice smiled and said in an inaudible sound, "Me too,".

Dan, shun, Marucho and Fabia, who joined in after telling her knights to go back to Nathia and assured them she's fine, watched as the cars drove away, half happy that everything ended, half worried about their friends.

"So, will they be okay?" Marucho asked, shun nodded.

"After spending one or two years in jail!" Dan said, still not believing that Runo wanted him there!

The writer came into the scene, and put a hand on shun's shoulder, "where did the cars go from?" shun pointed towards the path they took with his finger.

"Good, I got some new ideas from this, the situation inspired me!" He said and left the group to run after the police. "Wait, I still need them to act my show, I'll change the script, Alice you'll appear, please come back," this was the last thing they heard before he disappeared.

"So, wanna go get a drink? I want a smoothie, maybe something to eat, I'm hungry!" Dan forgot about the situation, when the food calls, Dan answers. Shun gave a sigh, but decided to join his friend, but he made it clear to him he'll order green tea. Marucho and Fabia followed close by, and all of them made their way to Runo's parent's café.

...

...

...

"But, what are we going to tell her parents?"

* * *

Done, I loved it. Made me relieved a bit, I'm truly annoyed from these things. If the writer do change the script, the girls appeared and Alice ended up with shun, I'll apologize. Let me know what you think. R&R.


End file.
